EP209
}} Machoke, Machoke Man! (Japanese: タンバジム！まっこうしょうぶかくとうたいけつ！！ Gym! Wrestling Match!!) is the 209th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 2, 2001 and in the United States on September 7, 2002. Blurb Ash and his friends are in Cianwood City with Janina, an apprentice at the Olivine Gym. Janina picks up medicine for Olivine Gym Leader Jasmine's ailing Ampharos and returns to Olivine while Ash plans to challenge the Cianwood Gym. Before he does, though, he goes to investigate a man and a Machoke who are sparring on the beach. The man happily orders everyone to the Cianwood Gym—he's none other than Chuck, the Cianwood Gym Leader! Ash's challenge is accepted and a 2-on-2 Gym battle begins. Chuck starts with a Poliwrath; Pikachu should have the advantage as an Electric-type, but it's defeated by Poliwrath's physical strength and Double-Slap attack. Ash counters with Bayleef, using its type advantage to beat Poliwrath, so Chuck sends in his Machoke. In the meantime, Team Rocket sneaks into the Gym and gobbles up an unattended meal. They're spotted by Chuck's wife, who mistakes them for students and assigns them to chores. Back at the battle, Bayleef doesn't appear to be making headway. It uses Vine Whip to grab Machoke's arms, starting a tug-of-war, and Ash wants Bayleef to tough it out for a face-to-face battle with Machoke. Machoke reels Bayleef in, but Bayleef turns it around and knocks out Machoke, winning Ash the Storm Badge! Since Jasmine still isn't ready to battle yet, Ash takes up Chuck's suggestion of a detour through the Whirl Islands. Chuck's wife gives them a free ferry pass and our heroes are on their way! Plot After and arrive in Cianwood City, they make a stop at the local pharmacy where Janina picks up the medicine to help Sparkle back in Olivine City. The pharmacist informs her that an express ferry to Olivine City will get her back before nightfall. Later, Ash and friends watch from a pier as Janina leaves aboard the express ferry. Sudden noises catch the group's attention, and it turns out to be a man training alongside his in some intense sparring exercises. The group rushes to the man’s aid after he hits the sand from a attack. Though the man appears fine and goes on to hug his Machoke in a tearful embrace for its great effort. The man spots Ash and deduces that he is a wanting a Gym , to which Ash agrees. With a twinkle in his eye, the man has Ash, , and the others to march double time over to the Cianwood Gym. Machoke is the first to arrive at the Gym, followed by Ash and his friends, and lastly the man who instantly falls onto his knees in exhaustion. Ash wonders how much further it is to the Gym, and the man points to the building in front of them. Then all of his students and come running out of the entrance to meet their master. Ash realizes that the man is actually the Cianwood Gym Leader, Chuck. Soon, everyone sits around a dining table for some nutrient rich food. Chuck's wife, who is busy bring out more dishes, approaches Ash and asks him if he is here to battle for a . When Ash says yes, she says that he should have no problem beating her flabby husband, though Chuck retorts the insults. Meanwhile, walk along a road exhausted from their trip on the boat anchor and with no food to eat. then senses the aroma of food, and soon he and his teammates follow after it. Back at the dinner table, says that the food was delicious while reveals that the meal was actually Pokémon Power Food, used to strengthen s and Pokémon alike. He then comments on the students' dedication to training. Chuck breaks the silence, ready to have the Gym match for the Storm Badge. Everyone makes their way to the Gym floor, where the referee announces the conditions of the Gym match. Chuck declares that he is using his Machoke and before calling on Poliwrath first. Ash selects Pikachu for his type advantage, and orders a attack, which Poliwrath dodges. After two miss, the third Thunderbolt hits Poliwrath. Ash orders Pikachu into a while Chuck tells Poliwrath to focus its energy. The Quick Attack has no effect on Poliwrath and Pikachu ricochets onto the ground. Chuck then orders a attack which knocks Pikachu out of the battle. Chuck starts to cry and acknowledge that even tough guys do the same. Ash thanks Pikachu for doing a good job and tells him to get a little rest. Team Rocket reaches the Cianwood Gym and upon seeing an open door, they invite themselves inside and begin eating the leftovers of Chuck's meal. As they shovel the food into their mouths, bursts from his Poké Ball and lifts the pot up to his mouth and starts gulping down food, not sharing it with the other Team Rocket members. Ash prepares to make his second choice and decides that will perform well against Chuck’s Poliwrath. Chuck orders Poliwrath to use attack, which Bayleef dodges. Bayleef retaliates with attack, which connects. Then Ash has Bayleef tangle Poliwrath up with a before slamming her opponent to the ground. Chuck orders Poliwrath to focus its energy, but it appears unstable on its feet. Bayleef delivers a solid , and as the dust settles Poliwrath is unable to battle. From the sidelines Misty and Brock are impressed with Ash's battle strategy, adding that Pikachu helped wear Poliwrath down. Chuck goes teary-eyed again and compliments Poliwrath for a well fought battle. Chuck turns his attention to Machoke and says that the time has come to battle. He orders his Machoke to attack him with a to psyche both himself and Machoke for the round ahead. Ash follows suit and Bayleef use Body Slam onto him, and the resistance exercise helps build their focus. In the dining room, Team Rocket are sprawled onto the floor with their stomach fully satisfied. Chuck's wife enters the room and asks if she can help them, and this leads Team Rocket to perform their . However, she interrupts and thinking they are new students, she orders the trio to perform several of the domestic chores. The trio are resistant, but they accept the tasks after being promised an afternoon snack of steamed dumplings. Ash’s Gym match against Chuck resumes. Machoke attempts to attack Bayleef with many Karate Chops, with Bayleef avoiding them as best as she can until she is struck onto the ground. Chuck then crosses his arms and orders Machoke to do a attack. Ash orders Bayleef to use her Vine Whip attack and she wraps the vines around Machoke's arms, preventing the Cross Chop attack. A tug-of-war ensues where Machoke pulls Bayleef's vines like a rope, but Bayleef resists. Ash and Chuck order their Pokémon to focus their energy to gain the upper hand. Brock then suggests the idea of Bayleef putting slack in her vines for Machoke to lose its footing, and Misty reminds him that strategy is needed to win this matchup. Ash dismisses their advice and it set on making the round a face-to-face confrontation. Machoke soon reels Bayleef in and rolls into a Submission attack. Bayleef is then thrown into the air. Ash uses the added height to his advantage and orders Bayleef to use Vine Whip. Bayleef tangles Machoke in her vines and tosses her opponent directly into the battlefield. A follow-up Body Slam leaves Machoke bruised, but it manages to get up. Ash orders a Razor Leaf and this time Machoke hits the ground and doesn't get up. The referee declares Bayleef and Ash as the winners of the round and Gym match as a whole. Ash is proud of Bayleef, and in response she gives him a show of her Body Slam. Chuck compliments Ash and Bayleef’s strategy before presenting his opponent with the Storm Badge. Ash, Pikachu, and Bayleef celebrate their victory with a dance. At night, Ash contacts Janina on the videophone. Janina informs him that while Sparkle is feeling much better thanks to the medicine, Jasmine still needs some time before she resumes her Gym Leader duties. Ash fully understands the situation and thanks Janina before hanging up. Chuck and his wife overhear the news, and they suggest the group travel to the Whirl Islands. The group decides to travel to the Whirl Islands after learning that the archipelago has mysterious Pokémon. Chuck's wife then gifts Ash a card that will pay for the group’s ferry passage. Meanwhile, Team Rocket happily sit outside while eating popsicles after a hard day's work. The next day, Ash and his friends board the ship bound for the Whirl Islands. Chuck, his wife and Machoke wave goodbye to the group as the ship sails away from Cianwood City. During the voyage the group's attention turns to what the Whirl Islands may be like. Misty is looking forward to meeting many cute Pokémon. Brock hopes there are many cute girls waiting for him, while Ash and Pikachu are looking forward to meeting the mysterious Pokémon in the Whirl Islands. Major events * and arrive at Cianwood City. * Ash and his friends pick up the medicine for Jasmine's Ampharos as agreed and send it back to Olivine City. * Ash and his friends meet the local Gym Leader, Chuck. * Ash defeats Chuck in a Gym battle and earns the . * Ash and his friends head for the Whirl Islands. Debuts Humans * Chuck Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Janina * Chuck * Chuck's wife * Chuck's students * Gym assistant Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Chuck's) * (Chuck's) * * * * Trivia * This episode's dub title is a reference to the chorus of the song . * This episode was the last time Pokémon Johto was used as the music for the dub's final commercial break's eyecatch. Starting with the next episode, a snippet of the current opening theme is used for the final commercial break's eyecatch, a practice that would continue until the 4Kids dub ended. * This is the season finale of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. * This was the last episode of the original series that was dubbed in Czech; the next one would be the first episode of the . * The focus on wrestling could be a reference to famous wrestler, . * Team Rocket does not blast off in this episode. Errors * After was knocked out, Ash and both said that was Ash's only Pokémon left that had a type advantage over . However, Ash still had with him at this point in the series. In addition, 's - and attacks both would have been advantageous over both Poliwrath and . * In the Portuguese dub, Brock states that Poliwrath is a type. This is incorrect, as Poliwrath is a type. * Brock states that is Machoke's most powerful attack. However, Machoke's has the Base Power 100, while Submission's Base Power is only 80. * When the students come out and say "Welcome back, Master!" and "Yes!" to Chuck, the Pokémon alongside them appear to be speaking along with them, even though they are not supposed to speak the human language. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl=Machoke, Machoke Man! |de= |fr_eu= |he=הכל עניין של ריכוז |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la=¡Machoke Machoke man! |es_eu |pl= |hi=Machoke और माचो ट्रेनर }} 209 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes with Gym battles de:Der Maschock-Trainer es:EP211 fr:EP209 it:EP209 ja:無印編第209話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第210集